Mate
by janecanblog
Summary: Draco is a vampire, and he's searching for his mate.


**Title: **Mate  
**Author: **rockerchica826  
**Beta: **None-all mistakes are purely my own.  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **MA  
**Summary: **Draco doesn't know who his mate is, but he hopes not to be disappointed when he finds out.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, places or past events. JK Rowling is a goddess. If I had even a percentage of the talent she does, I wouldn't be writing fanfic.  
**Warning(s): **Vampire!Draco, slash, hand job, biting, insinuated future sexual contact  
**  
**

I can sense him coming before he even leaves his dormitory. I don't even know who _he_ is, but I know that we are connected. He has sensed me calling to him and has decided to accept my invitation.

My mother has talked to me about vampire mates before. "You will only have one mate for all eternity. I hope that your body will choose well," she told me. Of course _I_ don't have a say in the matter, but my body calls for the one man that it believes is right for me. My _mate_. The one person I will spend the rest of my days with.

I feel more than hear as he enters the corridor. His heart is racing and I can tell he is nervous. _Of course he is nervous. He just received a telepathic message from a vampire saying that they were in love with him and to meet him in the 5__th__ floor corridor._

His breathing speeds up as he walks slowly towards me. The corridor is dark, so he can't see me and I can tell he is afraid I might jump out at him.

I clear my throat to make him aware of my presence. "Don't worry," I tell him softly. "I would never hurt you."

He stutters out a, "W-wh-who are y-you?" in reply.

The voice is oddly familiar, but I can't place it quite yet. He has stopped moving towards me in wonder, and I suppose it is my turn to start towards him, in order to make this a mutual affair.

At my lack of answer, my mate grows more confident, "I s-said, 'who are you?'"

"Yes," I say softly as I am close enough to almost whisper, "but do you really want to know?" I am finally close enough to touch him and I reach out to stroke the side of his face softly. It seems to calm him.

"No," he chokes out and then moves his hand to mimic my motions.

"Kiss me," I tell him, placing my other hand on his waist to pull him toward me. He looks up at my face, though he cannot see it, and slowly leans toward me, brushing his lips softly against mine. At the moment of contact a great swell of fire raises in my stomach and I feel like I could devour him then and there, but I hold back.

He steps back and runs his hands up and down my chest and around to my back as if trying to decipher who I am by the way my body is shaped.

I step toward him again and move both of my hands to his face and kissing him once again, more passionately this time. As our lips meet and part, our tongues find each other and dance around in our joined mouths. We kiss for a long while before having to pull back for air. As I do, I find my fingers placed on the cold metal of a pair of glasses. _Glasses,_ I think, _Who do I know who wears____Potter? No. It can't be..._ but the word has already left my mouth, "Potter?"

His body tenses and he reaches for his wand. I grab both of his arms before he can and I push him toward the wall of the corridor. _Potter. My mate is Harry bloody Potter. Brilliant._

Harry gasps as his back hits the wall and I kiss him hard. His mouth opens in shock and I dart my tongue in his mouth, seeking to taste that which is rightfully mine. He resists for a short moment before leaning in and kissing me just as passionately.

This time when we part, we are both breathing hard, but he has gained confidence. "You know who I am and you still want me. That's a good sign," he laughs, a brilliant, beautiful, throaty laugh that is like music to my ears.

I smile and let out a short laugh. _But he doesn't know who you are,_ my brain tells me. _What if he isn't as accepting of you as you are to him?_

"So," Harry says, leaning toward me once more, "are you going to tell me who you are, or do I just have to suffer not knowing who the man is that kisses like no one I've ever met before?"

"How about I just kiss you a while longer," I jibe, stalling for more time. _How do I tell him? How do I tell Harry bloody Potter that I have been in love with him since the moment I saw him? How do I tell him that I am a vampire and I want to spend eternity with him?_

But all the thoughts are vanquished from my head as he shrugs and kisses me once again. The kiss is long and passionate and I can feel my pants getting tighter by the second. He lets out a small gasp as I grind my erection against his leg, pinning him to the wall once more. "Can I bite you?" I whisper in his ear before licking the shell and blowing softly down his soft neck.

He nods in his assent and grinds himself against me. I lick the spot where I plan to bite, warning him where it will be before softly sinking my teeth into his skin. He groans and grinds against me again and before long we are both grinding against each other, me sucking softly on his neck, searching for release. We both have similar ideas and simultaneously snake our hands into each other's trousers, stroking our pricks to completion in near unison. I release his neck when I've had my fill and whisper a soft healing charm against the skin before we both groan and fall against the wall and our release sputters to a halt in our clothes.

"You know what," Harry says before reaching up to touch my face with his clean hand, "I don't even care who you are. You can do that any time."

"Oh it will get better Potter, don't you worry," I reassure him without thinking.

"Malfoy?" He whispers, suddenly shocked at the realization. I grow stiff at the sound of my name but he reassures me with a soft kiss. "I didn't even know you liked me, let alone that you are a vampire, and now I'm what, your boyfriend?"

"Mate," I say softly feeling blood rush downward at the sound of the spoken word, "but boyfriend would be alright as well."

Harry laughs, "So, _mate_," he says and slides his hand down to grasp my already hardening prick again, "your place or mine?"


End file.
